1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting an interface card within a computer housing.
2. Background of the Invention
To achieve certain functionalities, personal computers are usually connected to corresponding peripheral components. One mechanism for connecting a computer to a peripheral component is with a PCI (peripheral component interconnect) interface, which allows the computer's motherboard to be connected to a PCI card. PCI cards include network cards, modems, and many other types of devices.
Ina typical computer system, a motherboard is integrated with PCI slots to enable customers to plug different PCI cards into the computer for processing output signals. For this reason, the computer chassis typically includes multiple slot openings covered with clamps, which hold the card in place and can be removed before and restored after plugging PCI cards onto the slots. This has been the prevailing configuration of computer chassis.
The stability of the PCI cards in the slots, and hence their reliability, depend on their firm installation. Any failure in this respect may affect the operation of the computer.